Alpha - A Minecraft Fanfiction
by CleoDaDalek
Summary: Join a player through a thrilling adventure, from their first night and forward. Battling mobs, exploring caves, and figuring the world out. Are they alone? What secrets does Minecraft hold? I don't own anything in this story, all's Mojang and Microsoft's. This story's not an average Minecraft fanfic, mind you, and no one gets sucked into the game. Also, it's first person. Enjoy!


**Well, it's me, Cleo here. Surprise! This is the reason I haven't been updating Lewis's Addiction! Welcome to Alpha! First off, let me explain something. This character doesn't have a name yet, but will have one in the future. And also, this player is a boy and girl. Or neither. Well, the choice is up to you, so that way you can read it with the character being male or female, no one forcing you to make a mental picture of the opposite gender. Well, tell me what you think! Love it, hate it? Favorite, follow, and review! CleoDaDalek OUT!**

I opened my eyes to find a pig. "Oink!" It stared up at me, as if expecting something. Looking up, I walked passed it while taking in my surroundings. Turning to my left were some trees, probably oak. The plants seemed to stretch on forever, fading into mist far off. The forest seemed fairly dense, but yet enough light got through. The leaves rustled in the wind, not too far from the ground. Vines dangled from the treetops, swaying gently. I glanced down, wondering where I was. Mushrooms littered the ground; some brown, some red. Spinning to my right, I noticed the same scenery. A rabbit hopped from behind a trunk and jumped passed the pig and me. _Great_. I told myself. _I'm in a forest and I don't know how I got here_.

Patting the ground next to the tree in front of me, I sat down. I needed to think, to know what was going on. _Come on, think. What happened before the pig?_ I closed my eyes, hoping to find the answer. I concentrated with my eyes squeezed shut, but instead, all I came up with were blanks, which brought on more questions.

_Come to think of it, I don't think there even was a 'before the pig' time. _Looking up at the sun, which was directly above me, I thought to myself about what I was going to do. _Okay, how did I get here? Why am I here? _I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I closed my eyes once again to think. Sitting there what seemed like hours, I still came up with nothing.

"Oink, oink!" I opened my eyes, startled. Directly in front of me were pink nostrils, eager and sniffing me. I groaned from the stiff neck I had earned leaning against the oak and stood up, making the animal who interrupted me back away. Stretching, I looked at the pig who was now in my company once again. As I was deciding what to do, a sudden pain shot through my abdomen, followed by a noise not unlike thunder; I was getting hungry. _Should I . . .? _

My eyes glanced at the pig, and then to my stomach; back again. I took a step toward the pink animal, the hunger becoming stronger. My hand reached back, eyes becoming wider. My prey gave me a confused look, unaware of what was about to happen.

Pulling my fingers into a fist, I thrust forward at the pig, sending it flying into a nearby tree. It impacted with a thud. I ran to where the pig landed and repeated my action, my soon-to-be food replying with pitiful oinks and snorts of pain. Several punches later, it fell, lifeless. To my surprise, the body disappeared and left floating meat in its place.

_Well, at least there won't be a mess to clean up,_ I thought to myself as I picked up my prize. I looked around the forest, noticing something was off. Was it just me, or was it brighter here just a few minutes ago? Tilting my head up to face the sky, I soon realized why it was getting darker. The sun was going down.

I didn't know why, but some nagging voice in the back of my head told me that night was bad, and that I should find shelter. Thinking fast, I scanned the forest floor for twigs or branches. When I finally found some, the sun was just touching the horizon. I was running out of time. Frantically thinking, I came up with an idea. If I got actual wood, not just branches, then maybe I could make something to protect myself or something.

With my new goal in mind, I started punching and kicking some of the thinner trees, and, just like the pig, pieces of the trees eventually disappeared into smaller floating things. Grabbing the wood, I broke them into even smaller sizes, me seemingly knowing what to do. _How do I know how to do this? Well, add it to the list of questions, then. _The smaller wooden pieces turned into some other kind of wood, in planks. _That's what I'll name them, wooden planks._

I collected the four pieces of one broken oak wood chunk and they formed into this table of some kind. I think it was a workbench or something. Noticing for the first time, I saw that something was strapped to my back. A . . . bag? I looked down at my hands, holding only the crafting table. _Come to think of it, I don't know where all the other wood went to. I know I collected it, but I just noticed; it disappeared when I got close. _Taking the backpack off of me and placing it at my feet, I opened it up.

Inside were all of the things that I had collected since that first moment. I found some sticks that I had collected earlier, and the meat I had killed for and forgotten about. There were three pieces I had gotten from the pig. Grabbing a porkchop, I eagerly shoved it into my mouth, not caring that it was raw. I bit down on it, consuming it almost immediately. It tasted mostly okay, besides some of the juices being slightly sour. Instantly, I felt myself become stronger, the hunger subsiding. Realizing my task on hand once again, I looked to the west. There was no sun, and it was night. I gulped. _What—or who—was coming that I'd be so afraid of? _

To my left, something moved. Jumping to the side, another shadow frightened me. I had no idea what I was in for. _Well, I had better get out of this forest and into open sky if I want to prepare myself for the worst. _I kept reassuring myself that nothing was out to get me as I made my way through the almost pitch black forest, but it didn't really help. From what I could tell, there was no moon out that night.

Screeches could be heard from above me somewhere, and I thought I heard a moan a few times to my left. The nerve-racking noises made me pick up my pace. As I pushed my way through branches and leaves, I started to run, fearful of the sources of the sounds. As my feet pounded the forest floor, I was in such a panic that I forgot to dodge the branches. My forgetfulness earned me a twig mark on my face and several leaves in my hair, but I didn't stop there. That was because I could have sworn I heard an arrow hit a tree very close to where I was. Way too close for comfort, so I kept running.

After what seemed like ages, I thought I saw the edge of the seemingly endless forest. My feet, which were burning now, propelled me even faster, wanting to escape the woody prison. I could see the thinning trees' end. I think there was a grassy field ahead, I couldn't wait until I got there. Losing track of my bearings because of my excitement, however, forced me to do an emergency crash-landing because of a twig; I tripped and fell. Feeling the ground flip over around me, grass blades flying from my shoe, I braced for impact by holding out my arms.

Thinking it would be just a short trip down, I didn't think much of my carelessness. Unfortunately, I had lost my footing near a cavern opening; I kept on falling down even lower than the ground. Seeing nothing but blackness around me, I just turned limp. There was no way I was going to survive this tumble. Facing my back to the bottom of the pit, I watched as the world dimly lit by the night shrunk. _Great. _I told myself. _Just as my life began, it was going to end. _I felt my back hit something cold and hard, and a sharp pain raked my whole body. All I saw was darkness.

It felt nice, the blackness. I could embrace it if I wanted to, and I did want to. The peacefulness, the quiet. Void-like harmony was comforting, but I also didn't want to die. My mind forced itself back into reality. Not here, not in this dark cavern. My limbs felt weak as I tried to move them, and I couldn't even describe the pain my back was in. My whole body felt tons heavier than it should have. I sat up with much difficulty, but eventually managed to get my upper half off of the ground. Groaning, I moved my head from left to right, trying to get a view of my surroundings. Instead, I saw nothing, just the dark.

_What am I going to do now? _Feeling the cave floor, I tried to come up with anything useful. My arms ached, but I couldn't do anything about it now. Right now, the only thing that mattered was staying alive. My left hand felt something different than my right hand, so I decided to investigate it. Rubbing my hands simultaneously back and forth, I noticed one hand felt like it was sliding on something smooth. _What do we have here? _I kept fiddling with this strange material until I found an edge. Thinking of nothing better to do, I curled my fingers around it and pulled and pushed it back and forth until a small piece broke off. Grabbing it with both hands, I examined it using touch.

_Is that what I think it is? _I moved my hands around it, feeling its texture. _Yes! It is! I think I found coal! _My excitement dulled when I felt another sharp pain bolt through my body, leaving a stronger ache in its place. Again, somehow knowing what to do, my thoughts told me to get something to eat. _Okay, I need to find some food, and fast. Wait- My porkchops! _Flinging my backpack on the ground, I reached to unzip it. After getting it open, I blindly shoved my hand in. Being dark, I couldn't rely on my eyesight to find what I needed.

I fished around, grabbing ahold of some sticks and almost immediately dropping them, noting where they were. My hand searched around some more, finally coming up with one more porkchop. As I brought the nearly invisible porkchop near my mouth, I felt the pain in my shoulders grow more intense. _Well, if I'm going to eat it, it might as well be now, before my pain increases again. _I opened my jaws and pulled the raw meat closer to me and my almost watering mouth. The meat tasted about how I remembered, and instantly, I felt my muscles aching significantly less. I gobbled the pork quickly, and the pain just stopped altogether when I swallowed the last bite.

My arms felt lighter, and my back felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off of it. Sighing, my hands fumbled in the dark trying to pick up the piece of coal again. When I found it, I placed it into my lap. I reached for my bag, and shoved a hand inside. Rediscovering the sticks, I pulled a few out. Searching for more useful things, I felt some vines that I must have collected with all of the wood.

I pulled out a few strands, hoping it would be enough to make what I was trying to. Knowing what to do yet again, I placed the coal chunk in front of my feet. The sticks I had were then moved right underneath the black ore. I was reaching for the vine to tie the two together, but as it turned out, I didn't need it. I placed a hand on the objects and felt them merge, instantly forming into a torch. I gripped the vine in my other hand, placing it back into my backpack. Grabbing ahold of one side, I zipped it up and threw it back over my shoulder. I then turned my attention back to the new object I created, reaching my hands out forward to hold it.

Fingers curled around the bottom part, I picked it up. As soon as I did, the torch suddenly lit, revealing my surroundings. I appeared to be in a large part of the cave, almost like a bubble. I reached toward the light source as high as I could, revealing the hole I had tumbled down. Moving to the left, the torch showed that the cavern led downward. Columns, stalagmites, and stalactites lined the edges of the dome I was in, some even dripping. "Squeak!" I jumped, startled at the noise. I shined my torch toward the sound, discovering the source towards my right; a small bat wandered the cave, flapping its wings like a madman. The surrounding cave the flying mammal flew about looked the same as my left, going downwards. It appeared that water was trickling down from that side, and deeper into the cave.

I stood there for a moment, just considering my options. I glanced at the right, noticing the flowing water, seeming to go on infinitely. Looking to my left, I noticed a dim glow of light just beyond what was in my view. Making a decision, I stepped towards the dryer path of the two, the left. As I carefully made my way downward, I wondered what I would discover down the cavern I had chosen.

Just as I was placing a foot down on a steep part of the decline, I heard a groaning sound, seemingly very close. Turning the corner, a figure, much like myself besides the green complexion it had, was staggering towards me at a medium pace. Frightened, I turned around, ready to sprint for it. Instead, I was greeted by two more of these green men, a hungry look in their eyes. Was this how it was going to end?


End file.
